2018 Pocono 400: Kraig Shiftright's 80th birthday!
It is the 23rd race of 2018 the Pocono 400. Kraig Shiftright born on Wednesday, September 21st, 1938 turns 80 and celebrates it and interviews with Shannon! Kraig tells about his career and other things. It took place on Friday because of Kraig's birthday party. Won by Cruz Ramirez with Jackson Storm 2nd. For the reason, the Pocono 400 got moved from Sunday to two days earlier on Friday. Transcript Shannon: HAPPY 80TH BIRTHDAY KRAIG!! Kraig: Thanks, Shannon. But where's my son and HIS son? Klint and Kevin Shiftright: We're here! Happy birthday Kraig Shiftright! You are an awesome dad and grandpa! Kraig: THANKS SO MUCH! Shannon: Anyway, what's your career began on? Kraig: Started for Clutch Aid in 1958 at the age of 19. In 1967 my dad Kurt was tragically killed in the Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona in which he was pushed by Shiftright Enemy Danny Wilson. Then in 1972 I was involved in a bad crash at Sonoma and a year later I went airborne very very high. Two years later at BnL 500 I saw Rev, Robert, Joe Allen "A.J" and Frank retire forever and never come back. Joe talked about the crash during an Indycar race that year to David. Later that day, I managed to help. I saw The King being transported in a helicopter after his crash in Las Vegas 1973 saying goodbye. In 1975 Dinoco Blue Billy just crashed and Chapcar, who was part-time that time, made it through. I saw him die in 1988 and Landis, too. Tom Landis. 1992 was my last Sonoma race and I placed higher then my son and in 1993 I talked to Misti with my son and THE KING! Then I retired. Klint: I began my career in 1973 part-time at the age of 15 but I lied about my age and said I was 17 and I saw Kraig's airborne crash. Rookie in 1977 in which at Michigan in that year I cried. Then in 1994 at Las Vegas I got engine problems and sadly Murray got involved and 10 years earlier at Indy I cried worse than in 1977 Michigan due to Mike Yankee winning by millimeters. Kevin: I began my career part-time in 1994 before full part-timer in 1997 and I was rookie in 2001. Then I managed to get the top 5 at the 2001 Nightdona 500. I thought I was in Argentina in 1997 and in Guam in 2006. Klint Jr: Hi Hi my name is Klint Shiftright Jr and I am a next gen who hopes to be in Clutch Aid just like my relatives. I am happy with my name and I surely won't complain but I still secretly wish I was named Kraig Shiftright Jr. Oh and that next gen Clutch Aid guy? He is Kraig's good friends grandson but HONESTLY I DON'T WANT TO BE PAINTED GREEN! I WANT BLUE AND WHITE! I'm currently training at the- Shannon: Let me guess. RUST-EZE TRAINING CENTER! Klint Jr: YES! Kraig: You got that right! Shannon: Good job with that. Also Hope to see you race soon Kraig Jr uh I mean Klint Jr. Klint Jr: Klint Jr bro! All Shiftrights except Kraig: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRAIG! Fans: KRAIG! KRAIG! KRAIG! KRAIG! KRAIG! KRAIG! KRAIG! KRAIG! Shannon: Well there you hear it folks. Kraig Shiftright celebrates in 80th birthday on the track Piston Cup style! Next-Gen Clutch Aid: Good birthday, Kraig! Dino: GOOD BIRTHDAY! By the way, where's Cruz and Lightning Mcqueen? Lightning: Here. Happy birthday Kraig! Cruz: Best of luck, next-gen Clutch Aid! NGCA: I hope I win! Kraig: I also forgot to tell I have a surprise. After this race ends I want to invite you all to a special race in which I, Klint, Kevin and some stock cars and next gens will race 30 laps around the dirt track near my house! Yes I'm racing still at 80 but I LOVE IT! Stock Cars and Next Gens including Mcqueen and Cruz: YAAAAAAAAY! Cruz and Mcqueen: KACHOW! Cruz: THE HOTTEST LADY EVER! Kraig: But first I want to see this race and watch you guys race.